


Movie Night

by ExcusemewhileIwagmytail



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Like major matchmaking skills that ship has, Mild Angst, Movie Night, Tumblr Prompt, and SMUT, and she's awesome, but in the second chapter, interferring TARDIS, oh boy is there smut, post episode: The Idiot's Lantern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail/pseuds/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Post Idiot's Lantern. My version of how these two dorks got together and shagged their way through space and time! Because we know they did. They just did! </p><p>Prompted by Lunaseemoony on Tumblr: Any Doctor/Rose - movie night takes a shocking turn<br/>Un-beta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaseemoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Also disclaimer: this chapter contains no explicit stuff. That comes next (see what I did there? I'm so mature)!
> 
>  
> 
> Note: This fic was written while listening to the Doomsday track on loop. I don't how this came about.

The pouty Time Lord was fiddling with my console as he watched Rose walk to her room. Rose was not in the mood for a movie night. Considering that she’d spent the last few hours trapped inside a TV, she definitely needed the time off. He even tried the puppy dog eyes and it had taken all of her resolve to refuse.

_Oh yes, hello there. Gather around and listen to the tale of how these two nutters got together. Of course I had everything to do with it! For all his brain and her pluck, these two were ridiculous around each other. All that flirting, dancing, and oh god the sexual tension! I swear one of my coral ruts snapped off after our visit to the impossible planet. I had to take matters into my own hands, so to speak. Clearly these two idiots needed a push (read shove) in the right direction. Anyway, back to the story._

_Pouty Time Lord was fiddling with the controls. I nudged him to go talk to Rose but as usual he shrugged my suggestion off; did I mention that my thief is a stubborn jackass? Don’t worry, he can’t hear this. He’s too busy – oh wait, spoilers! Let’s continue! I’ll try to keep my commentary as minimalistic as possible._

The Doctor was playing with the sonic and steadfastly refused the TARDIS’s nagging to go after Rose. A silent argument ensued that involved dramatic exclamations of how when one is the last time lord, one cannot give in to base desires and how the burden of the time lords is to live even when everyone and everything you love is gone. That last one got him zapped from the control panel.

Muttering about moody TARDISes, the Doctor walked into the media room. The too-big-for-one-too-small-for-two couch that had appeared ever since Rose came on board beckoned. He loved that couch. It seemed to snuggle him and made him feel like he was home. He was looking forward to relaxing after the harrowing sense of loss he’d felt in the last 24 hours. He needed this, tonight. He needed to experience the danger, passion, and thrill of an adventure without having to worry about Rose. Tonight, he needed the safety of knowing how the story ends – and he popped "The Lion King" into the player.

He wiggled around in the chair, trying to get comfy. He stuck his head out on the cushion, and relaxed back into the headrest but it felt too big. After a few minutes of floundering he realized that it felt comfy because of Rose; Rose, who he had almost lost today. He shuddered when he remembered her blank face… no brown-gold eyes he could drown himself in, no cheeky smile that would make his hearts soar; just a blank nothing that reminded him of how fragile his Rose was. But she wasn’t really his. Oh how he wanted her to be his. And he wanted to be hers.

Allowing himself a moment’s weakness, he indulged in the little daydream. Waking up next to Rose, the freedom of kissing her, the ability to hold her close without needing a reason! _(He’s such a romantic!)_ Smiling as he closed his eyes, he imagined kissing her neck, and her collarbone. How his lips would trail kisses down to her breasts, how her breath would hitch as his lips closed around – _(It would seem he’s horny as well! This is what UST is kids – the more you know)_.

_I feel it safe to interject at this point and explain my upcoming actions. This daydreaming incident was not an isolated event. This had happened several times. It usually ended in an embarrassed request for a cold shower from him. From her, it requested some soundproofing. Oh yes, you didn’t think this was one-sided, did you? Oh no! Her daydreams were… well, that’s for another story. Let’s get back to defending my actions: since this daydream event was not isolated, and I truly felt frustrated at my Doctor’s stubborn attitude, I made a move. A bold move, actually. You can see for yourself. All you need to know is that the second I did this, I nudged Rose to get out of bed and join the Doctor. She’s a sweetheart, and listens to my advice. Unlike Doctor Dodo here._

Sighing, he stretched as he felt his ship nudging him again to go and talk with Rose. Already irritated because of the day’s events, he snarled a rude reply in Gallifreyan, _(I’m not even going to translate, sorry! It was just horribly rude!)_ and his movie froze. He nudged his ship, who refused to acknowledge him. Stumbling out an apology, he blamed his worry over Rose and her mortal life to be the reason for his tetchiness. He felt the TARDIS hum, and the TV came back to life – only, it was not playing The Lion King anymore. Oh no! He sat there, horrified at the TV! He couldn’t believe the TARDIS! This was just… unspeakable! He whipped out his sonic and got up to walk towards the TV.

“Is that… are you watching… _porn_?” Rose’s whisper cut through the moans and groans coming from the TV.

_I will take a break here; so as to give you ample time to decide whether you want to know what is coming up next as that might not be everyone’s cup of tea. Never force someone to drink tea if they don’t want. Consent is important, kids!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit smut after buildup and mild (like a tiny droplet) angst.

_So, my dear reader, you have soldiered on! I will not be commenting from here on in. Never fear, we shall meet at the end!_

“Is that… are you watching…porn?” Rose’s whisper cut through the moans and groans coming from the TV. 

The Doctor leapt from the couch as if electrified. He could feel a blush rising up from his neck, and he stammered, “Uh, I…no… I mean…the TARDIS…” 

Rose blushed as well, as he tried to block the screen with his lanky frame, “No, it’s fine. I didn’t mean to interrupt, but I felt that the TARDIS was tellin’ me to come and see you.” 

The Doctor turned around and glared at the ceiling. _(Silly, I know, since we communicate telepathically!)_ The emotion he felt from the TARDIS was as if she had replied by sticking her tongue out at him! 

Rose giggled, “Did she just stick her tongue at you?” 

“Wait… you understood that?” The Doctor whirled around, blocking out the moans coming from the TV behind him. 

Rose twirled a strand of her hair around one finger as she sheepishly replied, “Well, sometimes I can feel her moods! I mean – hey now! Don’t change the subject!” 

The Doctor rubbed his neck, a clear tell of his nervousness and Rose couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Oi, I’ll have you know that Time Lords don’t uhm indulge in this… this kind of ah entertainment.”

“I figured! Sex is just for randy apes. Why’d the TARDIS send me here when you were watching porn?” Rose grinned at him! 

“I was not watching porn! The TARDIS played that! She’s being stubborn for some reason and won’t change the channel!” 

"I didn't realize you meant this when you said movie night, Doctor! How shocking!" Rose couldn't help but tease him. She was thoroughly amused at seeing the Doctor so flustered. There were red spots on his cheeks and his neck was a delightful shade that her lips seemed to want to caress. She was broken out of her reverie as the TV shut off, the lights dimmed and romantic jazz played on the speakers. She and the Doctor stared at each other for three seconds before bursting out in laughter.

The TARDIS hummed in indignation! _(I did not! I merely expressed my disdain for this childish behaviour! Sorry, not interrupting again!)_

The Doctor extended a hand out to Rose in an invitation to dance. Rose stepped forward and took his hand. He pulled her close, one hand snaking around her waist and the other holding hers. Her other hand came to a rest on his chest, helping her keep at a distance from him. 

As they twirled to the music, Rose’s smile stirred the feelings that the daydream had left behind. Being this close, he could smell her hair; he could hear her breath hitch when his hand brushed against bare skin on her back as her t-shirt rode up during a spin. As the song reached the crescendo, he pulled her against him, as she rested her head on his chest. They continued to sway as the song slowly faded out. 

He didn’t want the moment to end. His senses were surrounded by Rose; he was sure she could hear the mad gallop of his hearts. Rose lifted her head and whispered, “The song ended.” 

“I don’t care… just don’t leave me, Rose! I couldn’t bear it if you left me!” The Doctor whispered into her hair. 

Rose looked up, “You don’t just mean the dance, right?” 

The Doctor refused to look at her, and nodded at her shoulder. 

“Hey, it’s okay! I’m all right.” 

“No, it’s not! I could’ve lost you today! I – keep thinking that it’s better, not to give in and keep you close because that would just make it that harder to let you go! But –“ The Doctor broke off. 

“But it’s not working, is it? For either of us?” Rose hesitatingly finished his sentence.  
The Doctor shook his head, “I can’t stop thinking about you, Rose! It’s making me think very unlike Time Lords.” 

Rose smirked, as she licked her lips, “You mean you were watching porn for a reason? That you aren’t getting any?” 

The Doctor pulled her flush against him, his lips ghosting over her cheek “You make me want to kiss you, Rose Tyler! At importune moments. At opportune moments. When it’s raining. When it’s not raining. When you smile. When your tongue teases me mercilessly when you giggle. When you are thoughtful and brave and kicking alien butt!” He looked into her eyes, “You make me want you, Rose Tyler. So very, very much.” 

Rose grabbed his tie and pulled his face towards hers. Noses bumped as their lips met. A gasp of surprise was quickly swallowed by a moan – the Doctor reached to cup her face in his hands. Her tongue made a bold move, and he opened up to let her in. The slow snog became heated as teeth clashed, and hands started wandering. 

He whispered into her mouth, “Rose, please tell me you want this?” She just reached for his jacket buttons and pulled it off as his hands tried to slide her t-shirt up. She wasn’t wearing a bra – of course, she had gone to bed. His fingers ghosted over her nipples, the ones he had so vividly imagined laving attention on. 

Still kissing, he walked her back to the couch. Gently, he sat her down and straddled her legs. He began peppering kisses over her neck. His lips nibbled her earlobes, her moans spurring him on. His fingers grazed her nipples as his lips moved lower on her neck and he sank his teeth to leave a mark. 

Rose gripped his hair as he made the torturous journey down her chest, leaving a trail of wet kisses. 

“Doctor… please!” Rose stuttered, clearly not happy with the pace. 

The Doctor chuckled against her skin, the rumbling maker her shiver “I have wanted to do this for a while, Rose Tyler. I am going to savour this moment!”

As his lips closed around a nipple, his fingers circled the other one. Rose clutched his hair tighter, making him moan against her nipple. He switched sides, and lavished the neglected one with attention. 

His tongue was doing marvellous things. Rose groaned as she imagined that talented tongue on different part of her body. The Doctor pulled himself up to her face, and in between kisses asked, “What’re you thinking, Rose Tyler?” 

“I was thinking… ah… what else your clever tongue can do!” Rose blushed. 

“Hmmm, that is an interesting question! Let’s find out, shall we?” The Doctor gave her a knowing smirk, and slithered off her and on his knees in front of her. He reached for her sleep shorts, and tugged them down as Rose lifted herself up to help. He put his hands on her bum, and scooted her forward. Rose put her legs on his shoulders, surprising herself at the bold gesture. His eyes went impossibly dark at Rose’s actions, and he kissed her thighs, to her throbbing core. He could smell her arousal; dark and wanting and luring him in like a siren. He reached down and adjusted himself in his too-tight trousers. A bolt of pleasure shot through him as he touched himself. Shaking himself out of that cloud, he turned to the beautiful sight before him. 

His tongue traced her outer lips. The taste exploded in his mouth. She was heady, his Rose. Yes, his Rose! His tongue darted out for a longer taste, and despite his intention to tantalize, he couldn’t help himself. His lips left smacking kisses on her clit, making her jump. His tongue circled her entrance, thrusting in a pale parody of what he also wanted. 

Rose sobbed as his tongue caressed her clit repeatedly. “Oh please….Doctor!”

The Doctor growled into her pussy, the vibrations making her arch off the couch. He held one hand over her stomach to hold her down. His laps latched onto her clit, as he pushed a finger into her. She was so wet, and hot. Her walls seemed to be clutching at his fingers as he pushed another in, and crooked them as he searched for the spot that made her gasp. 

His lips kept alternating between gentle and hard sucks while his tongue massaged her clit. “Oh Doctor, please! Please… more! I’m going to….” Rose screamed as a very hard suck toppled her over the edge. His lips rode her down the orgasm, as she weakly pushed him away as she got too sensitive. 

She reached for him, and pulled him back up on the couch as he wiped his mouth, smiling in satisfaction. 

“You think you’re impressive!” Rose teased. “Oh, I am! And you know!” he winked at her. She giggled and pulled him closer. As she turned to kiss him, her hand brushed against his very prominent erection. He hissed against her mouth and she unzipped his trousers. He stepped out of them and sat back down next to her. He wasn’t wearing pants. 

“No pants! Cheeky!” 

“Time Lords don’t need to wear –“ 

His words cut off as Rose bent over to lick the head of a very impressive specimen of Time Lord anatomy. As she took his cock into her mouth, his respiratory bypass kicked in. Her mouth felt wonderful, and her tongue! Oh that tongue should be banned! His hands came to a rest in her hair, gently guiding her to the speed. He looked down and saw her lips stretched around him as she looked into his eyes. The sight stunned him and completely knocked off his stamina as he spluttered, “Rose… I’m gonna….” Trying to pull out of her mouth but she knocked his hand away and took him in deeper than before and with a hoarse shout, he came down her throat. 

His vision and hearing clouded for a moment as he came to, Rose was smiling at him, her tongue poking out “I sense someone is back with us!” 

He grinned and kissed her. “You are brilliant, you are!” As the slow snogging continued, Rose felt something poke her in the tummy. She looked down to see him hard again, “Already?” Rose chocked. 

“Binary vascular system! Rose, I want to… can I… I mean…?” The Doctor gasped between kisses. 

“Fuck me, Doctor!” 

The words stoked something primal within him and he growled against her lips, “As you wish!” Kneeling on the sofa again, he pulled her towards him, almost hanging off the couch. His cock rubbed against her folds, teasing her. She put her legs around him, pulling him towards her. His cock nudged her entrance and he slowly eased into her, his arms on either side of her waist, trembling with the effort of holding back. 

As he sank in to the hilt, he came to a rest breathing harshly, “Oh Rose… you feel….” 

“Move, dammit!” Rose rumbled. 

“So impatient” he chuckled. And he pulled out completely. Rose whined and he pushed back in cutting the whine into a moan. They developed a steady pace, the Doctor feeling the drag of her walls every time he slid into her. Rose whimpered, the pleasure steadily building but not enough. She dug her heels into his arse, urging him to go faster. Changing the angle so that he hit that spot just so, the Doctor increased the pace. Suddenly, the noise of their actions, the sharp breaths, and the moans were the only sounds in the room. 

The Doctor’s hips stuttered, “Rose, love, tell me you’re close! I can’t…”

Rose nodded and her hand reached down to rub her clit. He could feel her walls tightening as he moans turned into soft sobs “Oh Doctor, yes… almost… there!” and he felt her spasm around her, the movement milking his own orgasm as he pulsed deep inside her. 

As her breath returned to normal, he slid out of her smiling at her whine of protest. Giving her a naughty grin, he knelt down and started licking her. She tried to push him away, surely he knew she was too sensitive but he wouldn’t budge. Her moans of protest soon grew into something else and before she could realize it, she burst into another orgasm, curling her toes as she felt the lightening spread through her veins. 

Her bones felt like jelly as she lay supine on the couch as the Doctor cleaned her up and lifted her up. In a daze, she realized he was carrying her out. “I’m not leaving you Doctor” she slurred. 

“Shh… the bed is more comfortable” the Doctor hushed her as he put her down on a bed. His bed, she realized as the sheets smelled different. She grabbed his hand as he turned away, “Stay, please.” 

“Of course I’m going to stay. I’m just taking my shirt off.” The Doctor finally took off his shirt and slid next to her. His arm reached around and she snuggled into him, her hand on his chest. 

“It’s a pity you didn’t take your shirt off. Very manly hair you have here!” she giggled into his side as her fingers played with said hair. 

She felt him chuckle as she drifted off, “Go to sleep, Rose. I will be here in the morning.” 

She heard herself mutter sleepily, “Forever.” 

But she was snoring softly when the soft reply came, “Forever, my Rose.” 

_There! *dabs eyes* Didn’t I tell you he an incorrigible romantic? So, now you know! That it was my meddling that brought these two together! I'm sure I could have told you the story without the explicit details, but then where's the fun in that! ;)  
These two belong together, shagging and laughing through time and space. TARDIS out. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt, moony! I hope you like it :D  
> Comments and kudos are like oxygen! Help the writer breathe <3  
> Come say hi on Tumblr: http://excusemewhileiwagmytail.tumblr.com/


End file.
